


Christmas x Clexa

by P4ncak3



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy slander, Big houses big dicks, Bitches be switches, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Raven likes swords, Smut, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P4ncak3/pseuds/P4ncak3
Summary: Clarke and Lexa along with the rest of the gang go to Clarke's family mansion over the holiday break, smut, fluff and snowball fights ensue. Basically just a short christmas themed clexa fluff fest.There's also basically no plot. <3
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Luna/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 17
Kudos: 84





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just the pilot but if this does well I'll make a story around it and post the final chapter on christmas, if that makes sense. (This is my first fanfic if you couldn't tell.)

“Clarke.” Lexa poked her sleeping girlfriend. The blonde merely grunted and rolled over.

Lexa walked to the other side of their shared king bed. “C’mon, wake up, we have a flight to catch.” She said as she shook the blonde.

Lexa sighed over dramatically and climbed up on the bed. She scooched towards Clarke and flipped her girlfriend over to face her. ‘“Wake up dumbass.” 

“Fine, I’m awake.” Clarke responded groggily. 

“Then why are your eyes closed?”

At the lack of response Lexa straddled her girlfriend and started ferociously tickling her. 

Clarke screeched and jolted up, effectively knocking her girlfriend to the floor.

“Oh my god, I’m sosososorry lexa- are you ok?” Clarke hurried over to the brunette who was curled up on the floor. 

As soon as Clarke reached her, Lexa jumped up and tackled Clarke onto their bed. The brunette’s hair fell upon her face, the ends grazing her nose. Lexa leaned closed to her girlfriend and kissed her sweetly. Lexa pulled back slightly. “Clarke, we really have to go, Raven is gonna go batshit if we’re late.” 

“Fine, but I’m gonna get you back.”

“Whatever you say, shorty.” Lexa said as she sat up and brushed her hair over her shoulder.

Lexa jumped up and excitedly slid around their large loft apartment. Grabbing her stuff and shoving it into a dark duffle bag. “Did you not pack last night?” Clarke asked from their bed. “I was going to, but I got a bit caught up.” Lexa said with a wink.

Clarke smirked and got up. While Lexa was shoving chips and other snacks into a backpack, she quietly snuck up behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist. 

Lexa turned around to face Clarke and softly kissed her. “As much as I’d love to makeout right now, we seriously have to be going.”

Clarke sighed. “You’re no fun.” She pouted.

“Fine, one round.”

~~~  
Raven whipped the door open and upon seeing the couple, proceeded to lecture them about being on time more often and how they could’ve missed the beer pong. 

“Sorry Raven, we just got a little.. caught up.” Lexa smirked.

“Yeah a.k.a. you two were too busy fucking each other to think about your poor friends, all alone on christmas week.” Raven said dramatically.

“We can make it up to you.” Clarke responded.

“A threesome? I’m down.” Raven cut in.

“Uh no, but noted.” Clarke said with a wink. “What I was going to say was, we brought champagne.” She pulled out a bottle of Ca’del Bosco.

Raven excitedly grabbed the bottle. “Oh my god, can we do that thing where we take a sword and hit the cap thingy off?” She asked. Clarke rolled her eyes and the three walked into the Griffin estate.


	2. Swords & Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raven is like that one squirrel from over the hedge
> 
> basically some hoes pop bottles then yeah
> 
> also i chose the conjuring cuz the actor of jordan (shannon kook) is in it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect the pilot to do so well, thanks home dogs!
> 
> million dolla puthayy (aka smut completed)

Raven sprinted into the large living area where the rest of the group was hanging out. “Octavia,” She panted “Did you bring your sword?”

Octavia looked up from her phone. “It’s a machete, and yes, it’s in my bag.”

Raven set the champagne on the floor and jumped over the couch to where the discarded bag was laying.

Before Raven could grab Octavia’s backpack, Luna picked it up and held it over her head.

“Raven, why do you need a machete?” She questioned with a slight blush while slowly backing away from her girlfriend.

“Because Clarke brought champagne and I wanna hit the cap thingy off with the machete.” She responded in one breath. 

Monty sighed and face palmed.

“That’s a stupid idea for a smart person.” 

Raven blushed slightly and smirked. “I’ll be careful.”

Luna sighed and handed Raven the bag.

At this point everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch the scene. Lexa and Clarke walked in just in time to see Raven dramatically unsheath the dark machete. She glanced towards the couple and grabbed the bottle from the floor.

Bellamy sighed. “I’ll go get cups.” He said as he made his way towards the kitchen.

“Oh my god she was serious.” Lexa said

“Sure am, hottie.” Raven said as she lined up the machete with the bottle’s cap.

Jasper grabbed his phone and started filming.

Everyone held their breath for a moment before Raven swiftly slid the machete up the bottle and hit the top off. 

A small stream of champagne poured out of the bottle and onto the carpet.

“Raven you hoe, you’re cleaning that up.” Octavia scolded. 

The group laughed. Harper and Monty crowded around Jasper to rewatch the clip a couple times and Octavia snatched her machete back before Raven could run away with it. 

Raven set down the bottle just as Bellamy returned with a handful of whiskey glasses.

“I missed it?” He said with a pout.

“Bellamy did you really bring whiskey glasses for champagne?” Octavia asked.

“I didn’t think it made a difference-.” 

They bickered back and forth for a while before being silenced by Raven whistling loudly.

Everyone looked up and Raven handed out the glasses.

“A toast.” She said. “To Clarke and Lexa, for going this long without hardcore making out.” 

Everyone except for Clarke and Lexa burst out laughing, who were both busy blushing. The group settled down and started sipping at the alcohol while talking amongst themselves. 

At some point someone turned on the TV and changed the channel to cartoons.

“How about we watch a horror movie?” Harper suggested.

“I hate horror.” Bellamy muttered.

“C’mon Bellamy, we’ll watch something mild, like the conjuring.” Octavia said.

“Fine.” 

Octavia did an exaggerated fist pumped and grabbed the remote.

“Fuck, it costs 4$. Anyone up to be our sugar daddy?”

Crickets.

“It's ok, I’ll just charge it to Bellamy’s card.”

“Wait no-” He said

“Too late.” Octavia teased.

Bellamy sighed and slouched.

Everyone moved from their various places in the room to settle down on the large L-couch that occupied the space adjacent to the TV. Lexa laid down on the end and Clarke sat down between her legs and leaned back onto her girlfriend so that they were cuddling.

Octavia started the movie and the gang went quiet.

Except for the occasional squeal at scary scenes the movie was pretty uneventful.

At around the halfway point, Lexa was getting bored, so to spice things up she scooched closer to Clarke and whispered “You look really hot right now.”

Clarke flipped over to face her girlfriend.

Lexa smirked and continued. “If we weren’t surrounded by your friends I’d have half the mind to have an early dinner on this couch right now.” She whispered seductively.

Clarke scooched closer so that they’re faces were inches away. “Y’know, we can always make an excuse to go upstairs..”

“Ya but what fun would that be.” Lexa said with a wink.

Clarke smiled and closed the space to kiss her girlfriend. What was at first a light kiss turned into a passionate make out session, with Lexa setting her hands on Clarke’s sides and Clarke snaking a hand up Lexa's hoodie. Clarke quietly moaned into Lexa’s mouth.

“Clarke, if you don’t shut up I’m going to lock you out of this house.” Raven whispered angrily towards them.

“Sorry Rae.” Clarke responded before turning back to face Lexa.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Clarke broke the silence. “Lexa, I really need you to fuck me.” she whispered

Lexa tried not to blush as she got up and made an excuse to the group.

“I have to go do someo- something, I’ll- i” She continued to stutter before just turning away and walking out of the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom.

Clarke waited a moment before making a smoother excuse about needing to use the bathroom. 

“They’re totally gonna fuck.” Octavia said.

“Yup.” Raven responded.

(This part is for space girl and reap<33)

Clarke held back a moan as she was shoved backwards onto her queen sized bed. Lexa stood over her, looking down with a suggestive smirk. Lexa stripped off her hoodie, leaving her chest exposed to be gazed upon by Clarke.

“Commander commando strikes again.” Clarke giggled.

Lexa snorted “I love it when you call me that.”

Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and pulled her down on top of her.

“Someone’s eager.” Lexa teased.

“At least I wasn’t the one stuttering about having ‘to do someone’.” 

Lexa rolled her eyes and sat up, straddling Clarke. 

“You talk too much.” Lexa said as she leaned down to capture her girlfriend’s lips in a heated kiss. Lexa slipped her hand under Clarke’s shirt and lightly trailed her fingertips down her stomach, Clarke shivered in response and Lexa smiled slightly.  
Clarke moved her hand over to her mouth to silence out her moans as Lexa slowly went on kiss her neck. Lexa continued to passionately kiss Clarke for a minute before sitting up to assist Clarke in removing her shirt. Once the shirt was removed, Lexa gazed into Clarke's eyes as she said "You're so beautiful." She then went to hug her, which she used an excuse to undo her bra.

The sight before her was possibly the best thing Lexa had ever seen. Clarke was looking up at Lexa longingly and breathing heavily. She started gripping the sheets as Lexa ran her hands over her stomach and waistline.

“Lexa, if you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to do it myself and make you watch.” Clarke said heavily.

“As much as I’d love to try voyeurism, we’ll save it for another time.” Lexa responded smugly.

Lexa slid down to sit between Clarke’s legs and hooked her fingers around the waistband of her shorts and yanked them down.

Lexa looked up and locked eyes with her girlfriend before literally tearing her panties off her. 

“I hope you didn’t like these ones.” Lexa muttered smugly. 

Clarke moaned and pushed Lexa’s head further. The brunette pressed a few kisses to the inside of Clarke’s thigh before dragging her tongue up the length of her glistening pussy, stopping to swirl her tongue around her girlfriend’s clit. 

Just as Lexa started fingering Clarke while simultaneously eating her out, the blonde’s phone rang. Lexa paused and glanced up at her. “Don’t stop, just let it ring.”

Lexa nodded before delving back in. The ringing stopped for a moment before continuing again.

“For fucks sake.” Clarke muttered. She reached over to her nightstand to grab her phone and look at the caller ID.

“It’s Raven.” She stated as she hit the answer button.

“FOR THE LOVE OF AUBREY PLAZA PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP.” Raven screamed.

“Sorry R-” 

Lexa smirked and curled her fingers, effectively making the blonde let out a muffled moan.

Clarke hung up and put her legs over Lexa’s shoulders to give her better access.

“Harder.” Clarke moaned.

Lexa picked up her pace and continued to suck and lick her clit. They locked eyes and that was all it took for Clarke to cum on Lexa’s face. Leaving Clarke in a state of euphoria.

Lexa shimmied up to hug her girlfriend. 

“We’re gonna miss the movie if we don’t get down there soon.” Lexa stated

“So no round two?” 

“Later.” Lexa promised.

Clarke got up and walked over to her discarded shorts and slipped them on, followed by Lexa’s hoodie. She glanced back at her girlfriend laying down on the bed.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I kinda wanna see the end of the movie.”

Lexa grabbed her other hoodie and pulled it over her head.

After taking a quick bathroom break to clean themselves' up they kissed sweetly for a moment before locking hands and walking downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spicy.
> 
> THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT PLZ B NICE <333
> 
> aubrey plaza is hot
> 
> this took me like 5 hours
> 
> raven is based off my own personality but also she kinda acts like that anyways
> 
> I'm tired


	3. Snowball fightz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil foreplay and a lil fluff ykyk
> 
> Basically Clarke and lexa get interrupted by Raven, who's set on making the entire gang have a snowball fight, in the midst of their snowball fight Clarke receives a text from her mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven is literally me tho
> 
> I fucking love snow

Lexa woke up first, as always. She tended to wake up, as Clarke said “at the ass crack of dawn”, which translated to 5 A.M. 

Lexa rolled over to face her girlfriend. Golden light was shining through the windows onto the bed, making for amazing lighting that brought out the best features of Clarke’s face. 

Lexa laid there for a moment before leaning over her to brush a strand of hair away from Clarke’s face. At the light touch the Blonde’s lips turned up in a slight smile.

Her eyes flicked open and they locked eyes.

“Hey.” Lexa whispered.

“Hi.” Clarke responded.

They gazed at each other for a moment before Lexa leaned down to capture Clarke’s lips in a soft kiss. After a moment Lexa put her hand on Clarke’s waist, stroking gently. Clarke reached out and pushed Lexa’s hand down towards her thigh.

Right then Raven kicked the door open.  
The couple jumped away from each other.

“STOP FUCKING AND GET YOUR COATS ON!” She shouted

“IT’S 5 A.M.” Clarke argued.

“iT’s fiVe aM.” The mechanic taunted. “If it’s early enough to fuck it’s early enough to build a snow fort.”

Raven flashed lexa a wink then left and shut the door.

“I guess we should probably get up?” Lexa asked.

“Probably, I’m sorry about Raven. She can be very serious when it comes to snow.”

Lexa smiled and gave Clarke a quick peck then rolled out of their bed. She made sure to sway her hips a little more than she usually would while she walked to her bag.

“Nice ass.” Clarke teased.

“You’re one to talk.” Lexa replied smugly,

She put on a white hoodie with a red flannel over it and black sweatpants. She turned around to ask Clarke if she liked her outfit. When she turned around she was face to face with Clarke, who somehow snuck out of bed without her noticing.

Clarke pressed against Lexa, pinning her to the wall.

“That hoodie looks good on you.” She paused. “But it would look better on the floor.”

“Clarke that was the cheesiest shit ever.”

Before Clarke could make a comeback, Lexa grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up. Instinctually Clarke put her arms around Lexa to keep them grounded and wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist.

Breathing got harder and kisses got more passionate. But just as Clarke started to snake her hand up Lexa’s hoodie, Raven yelled from the hallway.

“I SAID NO FUCKING! GET OUT HERE YOU HOE BAGS!” 

Lexa sighed and set Clarke down.

Clarke grabbed a random hoodie from her closet and slim fit black jeans, as well as Lexa’s white T-shirt that she had already been wearing.

~~~

By 5:30 Raven had everyone gathered in the basement, even Jasper, who usually slept until noon. Raven started briefing the group about her planned activities. First was building snow forts, then a snowball fight, then hot chocolate.

Everybody was too tired to disagree so they followed into the large cluster of trees that surrounded the Griffin estate. After a couple minutes of walking Raven stopped suddenly and turned around, causing Lexa to run into her. She shot her a smirk then announced that they were here. Raven had led them to a snow covered clearing in the small forest. 

“Alright, find a teammate then start building your fort.” She instructed.

Luna went with Raven, Octavia went with Lincoln, Monty convinced Raven to let Harpy, Jasper and Monty be a team of three, and of course Lexa went with Clarke. Leaving Bellamy as a loner.

“Sorry Bell.” Raven said.

He just pouted and rolled his eyes.

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and practically dragged her to a slightly elevated part of the clearing.

“Start piling up snow.” Clarke told her.

“Clarke Griffin, are you a snowball fight tryhard?”

“No, it’s just that Raven takes this really seriously and last time I didn’t build a fort she ambushed me and basically dumped a bucket of snow on my head.” 

Lexa tried not to laugh and started packing down snow.

After they had a 3 foot high wall and a couple smaller bumps enclosing them the couple started working on stockpiling snowballs. 

“Lexa, is this the first time you’ve touched snow? That’s the worst snowball I’ve ever seen.” Clarke said teasingly.

Lexa’s snowball was around 40% dirt and shaped like a pear.

“We’re gonna get disqualified for mudballs.”   
“Mudballs?” Lexa questioned.

“Yeah, one year Jasper made a mud-snow mixture and after that Raven held a 6 hour long Geneva convention type meeting to set regulations on what can go in a snowball.”

“Got it.” Lexa said with a smile.

She threw the snowball into the woods and slid down the small slope to where some fresher snow was piled up. 

As soon as she reached the snow pile, Raven jumped out of it and started pelting Lexa with snowballs. Lexa backpedaled and reached down to grab some snow. If making a snowball was hard for her normally, it was 20 times harder while being hit repeatedly by projectiles. She swatted an incoming snowball out of air and hurled her excuse for a snowball at Raven. 

As soon as she threw it she started running back up to the hill. When she got there she saw Clarke and Luna in a heated battle. Luna looked like she was winning.

Lexa grabbed some snow and pacted it down into a slightly better snowball, which she hurled at Luna, hitting her arm. Once Luna saw that she was outmatched she retreated into the snow.

Clarke turned to Lexa and burst out laughing. Lexa closed the gap and threw her arms around Clarke’s waist.

“That was fun.” Lexa said.

“Raven’s snowball fights are always fun.”

They kissed for a moment before Clarke broke the kiss to reach into her pocket and pull out her phone. When she read the notification her face fell. 

“What’s wrong?” Lexa asked.

“My mom is coming home. She wasn’t supposed to come home until after christmas.” Clarke responded.

“Great, I can finally meet her.” Lexa said.

Clarke frowned and looked at Lexa before responding.

“She doesn’t know I’m bi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik the whole "closeted to my mom" thing is kinda cliche but i gotta add some plot 
> 
> dw, it won't ruin the vibes <33
> 
> Clarke griffin is a tryhard
> 
> btw the griffin estate is like a huge ass mansion house with some woods around it


	4. Soda is Sticky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang does some christmas stuff then Abby pulls up idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut soon dw<3

“Is she homophobic or something?” Lexa sputtered.

“I don’t know, Lexa, we don’t really talk about that kind of stuff and I just told her I wasn’t ready to date.” Clarke responded.

Lexa stared down at her girlfriend. 

“So why did you never tell her?”

“It just never felt like the right time..”

“So what’s the plan, you’re gonna tell her, right?” She asked.

Clarke shook her head slightly and swallowed before responding “Maybe we could ‘accidentally’ get caught making out?”

“You’re such a voyeurist, and that’s a terrible way to come out.” 

Clarke chuckled “I’ll figure it out, I promise.”  
Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke. Clarke brought her hands to Lexa’s jawline and pulled Lexa closer, which in turn, deepened the kiss.

Just as Clarke pulled away to breath, a snowball came flying at them and hit the side of Lexa’s face. Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hood and basically dragged her behind the fortwall before either of them could get hit by the oncoming storm of snowballs.

Clarke peered over the wall. Monty’s group was fighting Lincoln and Octavia down in the field. Luckily, Luna and Raven seemed to have retreated.

“Where the fuck is Bellamy?” Clarke loudly whispered.

“Not sure, let me just check the tracking chip.” Lexa responded sarcastically.

Clarke shot her a smirk and ran towards the fight.

Lexa rolled her eyes and followed. 

~~~

“Raven, we’re not gonna spike the hot chocolate.” Octavia said.

“Psh, since when are you my mom.” Raven responded as she poured an entire vodka mini into her cup.

The gang unanimously screamed in horror. Raven tried to assure everyone that it would be fine as she took a sip.

Raven’s face fell and she almost immediately spat her spiked drink in the sink. She turned her cup upside down, pouring the contents into the sink.

~~~

Raven ran Octavia’s machete along the tape of the gingerbread house kit.

“How did you get that-” Octavia said as she grabbed her machete back.

“I have my ways.” Raven responded.

She tore open the rest of the box and started sorting the contents. The gang had decided that they were going to make a prebuilt gingerbread house this year, mostly because last year’s ended with a oven fire. 

~~~  
“So when will your mom be here?” Octavia asked while holding up the sides of the gingerbread house.

“An hour or so.” Clarke stated.

Clarke glanced towards Lexa to see her reaction, but Lexa was merely sipping a beer and staring at Jasper and Raven try to put together a gingerbread house.

“WHY IS IT NOT STICKING?!” Raven screamed as she stomped towards the pantry. 

After a moment Raven came back out, holding a can of soda. 

“Raven what the fuck are you doing-” Luna asked.

“Soda is sticky.” Before anyone could question her further, she opened the can and poured it on the house. Which immediately collapsed. 

In the midst of the chaos, Clarke slipped away from the group to go to the bathroom, which she had no intent on using.

~~~

Lexa was watching Jasper and Raven attempt to repair the soggy gingerbread house when her phone pinged.

It was a snap from Clarke. She paused before unlocking her phone and opening the snap. As soon as she opened it she all but choked on the hot chocolate that she was drinking. It was a loop of a 2 second long mirror video of Clarke removing her bra.

Lexa clicked to the next snap and nearly dropped her mug. It was a mirror video of Clarke thrusting two fingers into her pussy.

Raven looked up to see a very flustered Lexa gaping at her phone. 

“Lexa stop watching porn and help us.” Raven complained.

Lexa nodded before sending Clarke a middle finger emoji. Before she could set her phone down, Clarke responded.

C: Fine ill do it myself ):

Lexa inhaled sharply, grabbed her phone and walked out of the room. Once she reached the stairs, she heard the floor panels upstairs creak slightly. She paused and a moment later Clarke appeared at the top. They locked eyes and mutually smirked.  
As soon as Clarke reached the bottom of the stairs, Lexa pushed her against the wall and kissed her roughly. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s shoulders and pulled her flush against herself. Lexa slipped her hand up Clarke’s shirt and started teasing around the swell of her breast.

Right as Lexa slipped further up, she heard someone clear their throat a couple feet away. Lexa jumped away from Clarke. 

“Mom- we- I didn’t hear the door-” Clarke stuttered.

“I assumed so..”

Lexa stood there awkwardly before looking up. 

“Dr. Griffin?” She asked shookethly.

LMAO ENJOY THESE BONUSES THAT MY DUMBASS FRIEND WROTE <333

“Is she homophobic or something?” Lexa sputtered.

“Uehhuehhhe” then clarke said im with abby already bye bitch them litteraly murderd lexa shot her 37 times in the back

~~~

“Unhhhhhhhhh fuck me and re-arrange my vital organs while i queef in your arse

~~~

In the midst of the chaos of Jasper said “you know what else is sticky?” then got down on the floor and busted all over the place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW THE SODA THING HAPPENED IRL LMAO
> 
> SHOOKETHLY IS A REAL WORD
> 
> TEEHEE SO BASICALLY ABBY AND LESKA KNOW EACH OTHER  
> <3333333


	5. "reap, chapter 5 is gonna be a shit show, just saying"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao this chapter is off the rails and im so sorry 
> 
> tw: clarke straps lexa
> 
> tw2: abby walks in or something
> 
> tw3: bottom lexa
> 
> lmao im having way to much fun with this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like i can either do 1 more chapter to wrap this up or drag it on a little bit more
> 
> or i can do a seperate story about a skiing trip or something idk
> 
> Lmk what y'all want

“Lexa?”

“You know each other?” Clarke asked with a shocked expression.

“Yeah, I jumped out of a ski lift and broke my wrist like 5 years ago, you’re mom was a doctor at the hospital I was at.” Lexa explained.

Despite the serious situation, Clarke couldn’t help but laugh. “You jumped out of a ski lift?” 

“It was a dare.” Lexa smirked then continued her story, “Andd, I might’ve jumped out the window of the hospital.” 

At this point Clarke was doubled over laughing and Lexa was trying not to smile.

Abby looked back and forth between the two, but before she could say anything Raven skidded into the foyer

“WHERE THE HOES AT?”

As soon as Raven saw Abby, she ran up to her and hugged the older woman. Abby smiled and hugged Raven back for a moment before excusing herself to put her suitcase in her room.

Raven winked at Clarke before sprinting back to the lounge. 

“Is Luna okay with Raven flirting with other people?” Lexa asked.

“Luna is poly and Raven has always flirted with everyone, it’s pretty much a running joke at this point.” Clarke explained.

“Gotcha..” Lexa muttered and she wrapped her arms around Clarke.

“Do you think your mom was cool with it?” She asked.

“With us making out in the foyer or with me being bi?” 

“Both.” Lexa chuckled.

“I think she was a bit shocked, but honestly seeing as she didn’t lecture us, I think we’re in the clear.” Clarke answered while trying not to smile goofily.

Lexa looked down at Clarke and they locked eyes. Without saying a word, Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and pulled her up the stairs.

As soon as they got in their room, Clarke shut the door and pushed Lexa up against it while making out with her ferociously.

“Horn dog.” Lexa muttered.

Clarke pulled away and smirked at Lexa.

“I got you an early Christmas present.” She said. “Actually it’s more for both of us.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow when Clarke handed her a rectangular box wrapped with festive paper. 

She walked over to their bed and sat down on the end before opening the present.

“Oh my fucking god you did not-“ Lexa said as she examined the black strap on. “How many inches?”

“7.” Clarke said while trying not to laugh.

“And is that a-” 

“Built in vibrator.” Clarke finished.

Lexa smiled and tossed Clarke the strap. 

“You want me to wear it?” Clarke asked.

“Sure, it’ll be fun to see how long you last.” Lexa smirked. “And if Raven kicks in the door again I won’t be the one wearing a strap.” She teased.

~~~  
writor’s note: help i dont know how to write strap on smut  
~~~

“Look at me, Lexa.” Clarke instructed.

Lexa reluctantly looked up at her girlfriend and locked eyes with her. The blonde smiled.

~~~

“Where the fuck is Clarke, she’s the only one that actually knows the rules” Jasper asked as he set up a monopoly board.

“Language.” Abby scolded as she walked into the room. “Is thimble taken?” She asked.

“Nope, but race car is.” Raven responded as she grabbed the racecar from Bellamy and handed him the wheelbarrow.

“I’ll roll first ‘cause I’m the coolest” Luna stated as she grabbed the battleship and the dice and tossed them onto the carpet. She got a 4 and moved her piece up accordingly.

After a couple minutes the game picked up and the tensions grew. Lincoln owned Boardwalk and parkplace while Harper owned two of the stations. 

Jasper, who had just finished his turn, handed the dice to Bellamy. Bellamy rolled the dice on the coffee table but overshot, leading to the dice rolling onto the floor and him having to chase after them. Once he retrieved them he sat back down on the floor and rolled one of the dice.

“No offense, but could you go-

~~~

“-Faster” Lexa moaned as Clarke thrust into her. Upon hearing the command, the blonde picked up her pace. Once the faster rhythm was established, Clarke sat up, bringing Lexa up with her. She groaned heavily into Clarke’s neck. 

“Fuck I’m gonna-” Clarke cut her off by kissing her passionately. Lexa froze for a moment before moaning into Clarke’s mouth and cuming on the strap.

Lexa pulled away slightly and look at Clarke. “For someone who doesn’t have a dick, you’re really good at this.” She whispered.  
~~~

“Jasper you can’t buy a get out of jail free card, everyone knows that.” Octavia argued.

“That rule was changed a year ago! I saw it on twitter!” He retorted.

Before a repeat of 2015 monopoly night could happen, Abby stood up and offered a solution, “I’ll go get Clarke, since she’s apparently the only one who knows the rules.” 

Everyone seemed to agree that this was fair enough, so Abby headed upstairs.

~~~

Lexa tried not to moan as she rode Clarke’s strap. Breathing was starting to get heavy and moans were more frequent.

“Clarke?” Abby called from outside the door.”

“Shit-” Lexa grabbed her discarded clothes and scrambled to the open closet, trying to shut it as quietly as possible.

“One second.” Clarke responded as she hastily threw on a shirt and pulled the covers up to her ribs. “Come in.”

Abby walked in and looked around for a moment before setting her gaze on Clarke.

“Are you dating Lexa?” She asked bluntly.

Clarke was shocked for a moment before answering. “Yes.. is that okay?”

Abby smiled kindly. “As long as she doesn’t jump out any windows.” Clarke returned the smile. “And your friends need you to clarify a monopoly rule downstairs.”

“I’ll be down in a second.” She responded.

Abby nodded then walked out, shutting the door behind her.

The moment she was down the stairs, Lexa opened the closet and pulled Clarke into a bear hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw if i stop posting/updating this its cuz im in a hopsital because ya girl's mental health is ✨spicy✨
> 
> it's 2am and i dont have time to proof read
> 
> also if u ship abby and raven in like a non platonic way, ur wrong <3 but why tf does everyone ship raven with random ass people, like i understood muprhy and raven sorta but anya and raven is lowkey wack- like did they even have a scene together/dialogue-
> 
> thank you for attending my ted talk
> 
> sorry that joke is hella dead


	6. Strapped elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS
> 
> raven steals clarke's strap on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired and i felt like i had to write atleast 1 more chapter before i concluded this series, so please enjoy this shit show of a chapter.

“WAKE UP BITCHES, IT’S CHRISTMAS EVE!” Raven screamed as she threw open the door.

Clarke scrambled to pull the sheets over her and Lexa, who was somehow still asleep.

“RAVEN GET OUT!” 

Raven smirked at them and looked around the room. Before Clarke could do anything, Raven burst out laughing at the sight of the discarded strap on laying on the floor. 

Just as it looked like Raven was finally about to leave, she ran over to the toy, grabbed it and ran out of the room. 

“RAVEN!”

Lexa grunted sleepily beside her and rolled over, putting her arm over her face to block out the light streaming through the curtains.

Clarke sighed and got out of bed. She groggily put on one of Lexa’s dress shirts and black boyshorts before heading down stairs to track down Raven.

When she got down to the lounge she found Raven, along with Luna, Octavia, Jasper and Monty sitting on the couch.

“Raven, where did you put it?” Clarke asked snapily.

“Put what?” She responded with an innocent smile.

Clarke gritted her teeth and looked up.

“Oh my god.” 

The toy was on top of the tree, specifically, being worn by the elf on the shelf doll that Clarke hadn’t seen in years. 

Clarke ran up to the tree and reached for it, although due to her being 5’5 she fell slightly short of the 11 foot tree.

“Oh hey Abby.” Raven said from the couch.

Clarke immediately whipped around to see her mom standing in the doorway. Clarke nearly died of embarrassment as her friends all burst out laughing. 

Just then, Lexa walked in, wearing a crop top and short shorts. Her dark hair was cascading over her shoulders and she looked stunning.

Clarke briefly forgot to breath.  
“Need help?” She asked.

Clarke nodded while trying not to blush. Lexa walked over to her and grabbed the tree and bent it down so that Clarke could retrieve the elf, which she promptly hid, so that Raven couldn’t pull anymore shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO I'LL POST THE FINALE AT 9PM EST ON CHRISTMAS DAY (aka tomorrow)


	7. bears and swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is hella short cuz i'm doing this on christmas morning, but basically raven gets a sword and theres some foreshadowing to another fanfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.google.com/search?q=falchion&sxsrf=ALeKk01VxmJSde9FWrZEbgOz9M7a8rjhsw:1608902765769&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwijlNPunentAhXIjFkKHW7UA1kQ_AUoAXoECB0QAw&biw=1440&bih=719#imgrc=AGs70xR6FpI4UM
> 
> this is the type of sword

Clarke dragged Lexa downstairs. “C’mon, we’re gonna miss opening the presents!” 

Lexa rolled her eyes and followed her girlfriend to the lounge, where their friends were sitting around the large christmas tree.

“Finally.” Octavia muttered once she saw them.

Clarke had the first turn, she chose a large box with red wrapping paper, addressed to her from Raven.

She ripped open the packaging and pulled out the large stuffed bear. “Is this a djungleskog?” She asked excitedly.

“Sure is, I had to fight a dude to get it.” Raven said.

Raven went next, she picked a rectangular box from Octavia.

She wordlessly pulled a falchion sword out of the box. Raven jumped up and started swinging the sword around haphazardly. 

“Raven, no sword fighting inside.” Octavia scolded while smirking.

Octavia reached to her side and threw Raven a second present, which she hastily unwrapped as well. It turned out to be a dark sheath that went along with the sword.

~~~

“How the fuck are we going to get this through TSA.” Lexa said rhetorically while she struggled with stuffing the bear into Clarke’s suitcase.

“Push harder, it’s almost in.” 

“That’s what she said.” Lexa muttered.

Clarke smiled and playfully shoved Lexa.

“I’m gonna miss this place.” Lexa said.

“We’ll visit again next year, and who knows, maybe we can do something with the gang, like a vacation.”

“Like a skiing trip?”

“Yeah, like a skiing trip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey gonna go write a skiing trip fanfic
> 
> LMAO BUT THAT'S THE STORY
> 
> I hope y'all liked it
> 
> it was like 2am the entire time i was writing this so apologizes if the entire fanfic sucks
> 
> it was also my first fanfic and first smut

**Author's Note:**

> *bruh*


End file.
